Bush Gardens Crossover
by tsunoiya
Summary: This is a story about different people coming together to, well, beat the crap out of each other and... nevermind....


I own Tsunoiya. She is MINE you hear me, MINE!!!!!!! Kai-chi owns Kai-chi and Tsurai owns Tsurai. Kai-chi and I both worked on this story and I had to rewrite it and add some parts and... it took a long time.... ~sigh~ Oh well. I never get any credit.  
  
  
  
Serina stretched out her arms, yawned, and arose from her bed. "What time is it?" she asked looking at her alarm clock. "8 o'clock? Man, I'm not getting up yet. I'm still tired." she complained then collapsed on her bed and started snorring. Suddenly, her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Serina. Amarah is here to see if you are ready to go to Bush Gardens with her."  
  
Serina opened her eyes immidiatly. "Holy shit!" she yelled then jumped out of her bed.  
  
"What did you say young lady?" her mom yelled.  
  
"Nothin mom. I'll be down in a minute." Serina scrambled all over her messy room to find an outfit that she can wear. She picked up a dark blue tube top and smelt it. "Smells good." she said.  
  
"Serina, hurry up!" Haruka yelled from downstairs.  
  
Serina put on the tube top and a pair of short jean shorts. "Comming!" Serina looked in the mirror. She put on some lip stick and fixed her hair. Serina winked. "Oh yeah. Looking good!" She looked down at a picture of Quatre. "Finally, I can impress you." Serina kissed the picture and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up girl the bus is waiting on us!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"The bus is here?" Serina asked running down the stairs.  
  
"No, I came over here on my motorcycle to get you. The bus is at Quatre's house."  
  
"Oh no!" Serina said, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"What? What is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I have to ride on that hell-wagon." Serina said depressed.  
  
"It's not that bad." Haruka said, smiling.  
  
Serina though to herself. 'Yah, But she doesn't know she drives like a mainiac.' Haruka grabbed Serina's arm and pulled her. Serina managed to shout "Bye Mom" before Haruka pulled her through the door. Haruka cranked up the motorcycle and stepped on the gas.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Sssslllllooooowww d-ddddooowwwnnnn!" Serina yelled as they zoomed down the street. Then they came to a red light and the bike skidded to a stop.  
  
"Phew! Thank god for red lights." she sighed. Then Haruka cranked up the motorcycle. "But I hate green lights!"  
  
As soon as the light turn green they were a half a mile away from Quatre's house. Haruka parked the bike behind the charter bus, took off her helmet and got off the bike. Raye was outside and she was steamed.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Serina wasn't ready." Haruka stated.  
  
Raye gave a cold look at Serina. Serina took off her helmet. "Don't you look at a princess like that." she said sarcasticly but Raye just brought the sacastic remark back to Serina.  
  
"I never met a princess with such bad table manners, childish acts, being late every day, and  
  
bad grades."  
  
"Why you....you ungratful brat!" Serina said and stuck her tounge out at Raye.  
  
"It's better than an annoying, big mouth pig princess." Raye stuck her tounge out at Serina. They fought back and forth until Haruka stopped it. By that time everyone was outside.  
  
"Time to go everyone. Please take your seats on the bus." Amy said.  
  
"Haruka......" Serina said.  
  
Haruka turned around. "What is it now Serina?" she asked.  
  
"I can't move." she replied.  
  
"It happened again?" Haruka said, slumping to one side.  
  
"What happened again?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I drive so fast that Serina's legs fall asleep." Haruka admitted.  
  
"So....... Quit yer yackin and get me down!" Serina yelled.  
  
"What a dork." Raye said simply.  
  
"SHUT UP RAYE!!!!" Serina yelled again.  
  
They all started to board the bus. Haurka took Serina off the motorcycle. Her legs were frozen in the shape of a "U". Haurka carried her onto the bus and Quatre and Raye followed. They took a seat. Moose was the bus driver and the rest of the order was:  
  
First Row Second Row  
  
Inuyasha/Shippo Relina/Raye  
  
Mina/Amy Serina/Haruka  
  
Wufie/Duo Quatre/Trowa  
  
Kento/Royin Rio/Heero  
  
Ryoga/Kuno Ranma/Shampoo  
  
Michiru/Sye Akane/Goul  
  
Hojo/Sessel-Maru Sage/Makado  
  
Towa/Lita Kagome/Hotaru  
  
"Amy do something, my legs hurt!" Serina whined.  
  
"Well, actually, it is quite a simple solution." Amy said being all superior-like. She took a feather out of her backpack. She started to run it under Serina's nose. Serina sneezed and her legs relaxed. A big glob of Serina's snot was stuck in Relina's hair.  
  
"Hey, did someone just hit me?" Relina turned around and asked, a bit angered by this move.  
  
"Well, you can say that." Raye said, trying to hide her giggle.  
  
"I bet that rat hit me." Relina said pointing accusingly at Shippo.  
  
"Hey! Who you callin a rat, you god damn piss whore." Shippo yelled.  
  
"I'm not a piss whore, I'm a princess." Relina said crossing her arms.  
  
"I guess she hasn't looked in the mirror lately." Heero said chuckling.  
  
"I guess she doesn't know that if the people who she is fucking calls her a princess it  
  
doesn't mean that she is the princess of the world. She is the princess of Whore Ville." Rio said and laughed.  
  
Everyone suddenly jerked to the right.  
  
"Hey, who the hell is driving this bus?!" Towa yelled.  
  
Moose turns around and takes his hands off the wheel. "Sorry, these trees keep on jumping in the way." he apologized.  
  
"You fucking idiot! Keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Hm.... Moose doesn't have his glasses on." Amy said stating the obvious. "I bet he can't see." she said stating the obvious once again.  
  
"Hey moron, that's the air freshener." Inu-Yasha yelled pulling off the tree shaped freshener from the rear-veiw mirror.  
  
"AAAAAhhhhhhh!!!! Get this rat off of me!!!!" Relina yelled. She ran up and down the aisle.  
  
"I'll get it off for you!" Kuno said trying to act brave. Not working.  
  
"Bite her! Come on Shippo! Bite her hard!" Rio cheered. Then, Herro gave him a cold, hard look. "Hi...Herro...I...didn't...PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!!!" he pleaded.  
  
Shampoo was all over Ranma, as always and Ranma was trying to push her off of him who was a her, this was a like always as well. Akane, on the other hand, was in the seat right behind him.  
  
"Ranma! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Akane yelled at him/her.  
  
"Shampoo! Get off me!" Ranma yelled stiil shoving Shampoo face away from him.  
  
"Shampoo love you, Ranma!" Shampoo said lovingly.  
  
"Groom! Finally!" the old goul said.  
  
"I'm a girl! Get the hell off of me!" Ranma yelled again.  
  
"Ranma Saotome is mine!" Makado said standing up.  
  
"Hey! I have one fiancee. And that's Akane!" Ranma said.  
  
The bus suddenly got silent. Everyone turned to Akane and Ranma. Akane was blushing and Ranma was just standing there.  
  
"Awe..silki, silki now." Mina said.  
  
"RRR...AAA...NNN...MMM...AAA!" Akane clenched her fists and a vein popped from her forehead.  
  
"Uh,oh." Ramna knew he/she was in trouble. He/She turned around and faced Akane. "Yes Akane?" he/ she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Akane? Yes Akane! I'll give you a yes Akane!" she yelled.  
  
"Girl's got a temper." Haruka said.  
  
"No kidding." Serina nodded.  
  
"She's gonna blow!" Trowa said.  
  
Akane made a huge mallot appear out of nowhere. "Take this!" she yelled and hit him with it.  
  
"Ow!" Ranma.  
  
"And this!"  
  
"Owch!"  
  
"And that!"  
  
"Owie!"  
  
"And don't forget this!"  
  
Haruka grabbed the mallot out of her hands.  
  
"Haruka to the rescue, again." Sage said.  
  
A clever was thown at him. It missied and chopped some of Makado's hair off. Makado stood up in shock and rage.  
  
"What! My prize winning hair! Who did this!?" Makado yeled, outraged.  
  
Sage tapped him on the shoulder. "She did." He pointed to Micheru who was twirling a knife in her hands. She gave him an evil look.  
  
"You were saying?" she said.  
  
Makado sweatdropped. "Ha,ha. My mistake." he said rubbing the back of his head. He pulled Sage down into the seat. "That girl is evil."  
  
"You think that's bad. Try dating her bestfriend after you've been gone for a year." Sage responded.  
  
"Geez man. You sure have it rough." Makado said.  
  
"When you're with the girl you love everything's a breeze." he said relaxing.  
  
"That's so sweet Sage." Haruka said stars in her eyes. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Sage looked like he was in dreamland. "Well, back to business." she said simply. Haruka dropped Sage and headed back over to Akane and Ranma. "Now, don't you think that's enough punishment for now? I mean, she, er, he is your fiancee."  
  
"You don't understand, our fathers made the arrangements!" Akane whined.  
  
Then Kagome stood up. "You shouldn't be that mad. At least he's a major babe when he's a guy." she said.  
  
"You mean I kissed a guy? BLAH!" Makado thew up on the Goul.  
  
All the girls: Ewe!  
  
"Man that guy is pathetic. And slow." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"What if you were kissed by a boy?" Kagome aske curiously.  
  
"It would never have happened." Inu-Yasha boosted.  
  
"I think it could happen." a voice said. Then a man with short purple hair appeared. He started twirling his finger on Inu-yasha's chest.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Suddently a baby blue haired man appeared with a happy mask on his face.  
  
"Ahh! Clown from hell!" Quatre yelled, afriad for his life. He jumped over the seat and hid behind Serina with had his arms wrapped around Serina's waist.  
  
"You call yourself a Gundam piolet. Ha!" Relina said, hands on her hips.  
  
Serina suddently inquired a baseball bat and hit her with it. "Shut- up! I'm liking this!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on Nuriko! We have to save Miaka!" the baby blue haired clown from hell said. He grabbed the man with purple hair and dragged him though the portal, then the bright light of the portal  
  
disappeared. All were shocked then Relina regained conceousness.  
  
"He's gone Quatre. It's ok to come out now." Relina said.  
  
Serina hit her with the bat again and she lost conceousness again. "He can stay there as long as he wants!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, it looked to me that you were going to get your kicks in after all." Kagome said smiling and poking his shoulder. Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"So, uh. Where did we leave off?" Kento asked casually.  
  
"Well, we left off at Makado barfing on the living mummy over there." Towa said pointing at the goul.  
  
"Hey!" the goul yelled. "Who are you calling a mummy you hag!"  
  
"Wanna make something of it you two thousand year old corpse?" Towa started to unravel her bandages.  
  
"Oh God NO!!! Please Stop!!!" Lita screamed. A bolt of lightnig hit the bus. It shattered the windows and fried everyone.  
  
"That could of gone better." Raye said then coughed out a black cloud of smoke. Suddently everyone was healed.  
  
"Let's start off again. Kuno, it's your turn to speak." Amy said putting her hand down.  
  
"Alright. You mean that I fell in love with a guy!?" Kuno asked.  
  
Ryoga stood up. "That shouldn't bother you."  
  
Ranma rushed over to Ryoga. "Yeah! I mean, Akane fell in love with a pig that has no since of direction. Isn't that right P-Chan?" Ranma teased.  
  
Ryoga whapped him on the head. "Who is P-Chan?!"  
  
"Yeah. Who is P-Chan?" Ranma said, unhappy with his words. Then, Ranma looked at Ryoga, an evil grin crossing his face.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nothin." Ranma replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Would you have understood?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No!" Kuno paused. "Oh, that's why." He whispered to Ranma.  
  
"Forget it." Ranma responded.  
  
"Tell me. I wanna know!" Kuno pleaded.  
  
Ranma returned to his seat. "Kuno." Ranma sat down. "Shut-up!"  
  
Kuno went back to his seat and sat down next to Ryoga.  
  
Relina was craddling her arm which was biten by Shippo a long time ago. Then she started to talk to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Could you switch seats with that rat. I don't trust it." Relina asked. Shippo growled.  
  
" Are you sure? I'm a powerful demon, he's a weak fox, consider the damange." Inu-Yasha said being very consiterate.  
  
Relina pictured herself cuddled up to him, she sighed. Inu-yasha pictured Relina in a body  
  
cast, he snickered. Shippo pictured Relina in a coffin, he laughed out loud.  
  
"What are you laughing about, you little rodent?" Relina snapped.  
  
"Think of it this way, you went from a rat to a rodent." Inu-Yasha said. Then he thought a moment. "Alright, forget what I said. Attack Rodentmon!"  
  
"Some one has been watching Pokemon on Saturday again." Kagome said looking at Inu-Yasha pathedicly. Inu-Yasha twitched.  
  
"Rio! Can you scoot over so I can sit next to you?" Lita pleaded.  
  
"But, Heero's sitting..." Rio began then looked over at Heero. "Heero! Go sit over were Lita's sitting!"  
  
"Not a chance." Heero proclaimed.  
  
"Come on! Towa's freaking me out!" Lita whined. Then, Lita and Towa looked at each other. "Uh, Hi T-Towa." Lita said nervously. Then, she looked the other way and made a face.  
  
"Hey, Lita! You can sit by me!" Dou yelled, waving her over.  
  
"Duo! Injustice!" Wufei yelled, stating his feelings of injustice.  
  
"What? " Duo nudged Wufei. "You might grow to like Towa."  
  
"Yeah, right! If she grows another arm!" Wufei said.  
  
"Oooo! Harsh! But..." Duo tried to warn.  
  
"Yeah! So is her arm!" Wufei laughed having alot of fun making fun of Towa's arm.  
  
"Ouch! Oh,uh, Wu-man." Duo said poking Wufei.  
  
"If she gets you with that arm, you'll be saying that!" Wufei yelled still laughing.  
  
Towa was right behind Wufei. She smacked him in the head and walked back to her seat. Wufei was holding his head while saying salty language under his breath.  
  
"Hey, man, you ok?" Duo asked him. He started to pat Wufei's head.  
  
"Holy ~bleep~! You stupid ~bleep~! I'm going to kick your ~bleep~! Why didn't you tell me!" Wufei yelled furiously.  
  
"Hey. I tried to." Duo said plainly.  
  
"Why the hell are my words bleeping?" Wufei asked looking around in a confused matter.  
  
He continued to curse under his breath while Heero was getting cruel ideas on how to torcher Relina. Heero opened his bag and started to rummage trough it.  
  
"What are you looking for Heero?" Rio asked trying to peep into the bag.  
  
He pulled out a pink cd holder with fuffy pink stuff around a picture of Heero and pink letters saying I love you Heero. "This." Heero said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"You know. I never figured you for a pink kinda guy dude." Rio said  
  
Heero gave him a cold look. "It's not mine." he said.  
  
"Geez! Well, SORRY! So, who's is it?" Rio asked.  
  
"It's Relina's. I'm going to put one of her cd's in." Heero said the evil smile coming back on his face.  
  
"Why?" Rio asked again. Appareantly he's the fifty questions guy.  
  
"Because with this music I won't be the one who kills her. Everyone else would for me." Heero said. This was is simple answer to a semi- complicated question.  
  
"What cd are you going to put in?" Rio asked. There's that fifty questions thing again. Heero pulled out a Hanson cd. "Heero! NO! Anything but that!" he yelled.  
  
Heero gave him some earplugs. "Put these in as soon as I come back." Then Heero disappeared under the seats. A couple minutes later He poped his head out of the seat. His hair was all messed up with candy wrappers and left over lolipop sticks stuck to his hair and face, and he was sweating like a pig. "Mission Complete." He hopped back into his chair and relaxed a minute. Then he put his earplugs in and so did Rio. Then Heero flipped out a detonnating switch.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" Rio yelled not knowing that the whole bus could hear him, his earplugs stoppped his hearing. Heero pressed the button and all the sudden the song UmmmBop came on.  
  
"No, it can't be..." Ranma began.  
  
"But it is." Trowa said, horrified.  
  
"Hanson!" Relina yelled with total glee in her voice.  
  
"Turn it off!" Haruka yelled covering her ears.  
  
"Who is this?" Shippo demanded.  
  
"Oh the pain!" the purple haired man from before sheddered, flying across the bus then disappearing just as quickly as he appeared.  
  
Shippo put his hands on his ears, Inuyasha started to howl uncontrollabaly.  
  
"Inuyasha look!" Shippo yelled and pointed at Relina.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha turned to Relina. She was dancing and singing to the music. "Figures."  
  
By that time Relina was snapping her fingers to the beat and Raye was up against the window. "Someone get me away from this wacko!" she yelled.  
  
"You can sit by me Raye." Wufei said sitting up.  
  
"Hey, Wuman. That's not fair." Duo said.  
  
"Lets define fair shall we. You were going to get me to sit with Towa." Wufei said giving him a look.  
  
"Yeah, but she isn't as bad as Relina." Duo asid, sloutching.  
  
"Uh, Duo." Wufei said staring at Relina and poking Duo.  
  
" I mean, that girl could scare Barney out of business." Duo continued.  
  
"Duo.....uh....Look!" Wufei said. He pointed behind Duo where Relina stood with a mad expression on her face.  
  
"AAAHHHH! See what I mean!" Duo yelled.  
  
She slapped Duo and went back to her seat. Duo cradled his head while Wufei was slapping it as hard as he could asking if he was ok.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! I thought I was rid of you!" Raye yelled slamming against the window again.  
  
"I love my cd." Relina said cuddling the Hanson cd.  
  
"So you like them!" Inu-Yasha yelled pointing at her.  
  
"Yah, so.." Relina asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Heero, deciding that this is the perfect time to set his plan in motion, stood up. "She put that garbage on. Kill her!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone advanced to attack until... "Wait!" Kuno and Makoda yelled stepping infront of Relina, protecting her. Everyone looked at them. Heero signaled to Rio that it was time to take out the ear plugs. "She is a beautiful flower." they said together. Everyone looked at Relina and then back at Kuno& Makoda.  
  
"Do you need glasses or you have no eyes." Shippo asked placing his small paw-like hands on his hips.  
  
Then the bus did a sharp turn and everyone toppeled over. Relina toppeled onto Inuyasha.  
  
Finally realizing where she was she started to blush. Then she hugged him and pictured them on their wedding day. Inuyasha finally recovered and when he saw her ontop of him he pictured her funeral.  
  
"Get off me woman!" Inu-Yasha yelled shoving her off.  
  
"Hey, instead of listening to that crap how bout some of this." Serina said holding up a 'Now' cd. She took out the Hanson cd, rolled down the window and threw it. Everyone cheered and Heero ran up to Serina and gave her a big kiss. Everyone was in shock especially Quatre and Royin.  
  
"Three cheers for Serina!" Heero shouted. Everyone on the bus cheered except Relina. She sat in her seat bawling over the loss of her cd, Inuyasha, and Heero. Everyone started  
  
dancing to 'Imagine'. Serina got up, grabbed Quatre and started bootydancing with him. Of course  
  
Royin had to dance with Serina and Heero danced with Amy. After a while, Haruka went to the  
  
back and got Sage and they started to booty dance. Then Ranma got the beat and grabbed Akane.  
  
"Ranma! This is embarrasing! We're both girls!" Akane said blushing out of shear embarrasment.  
  
Ranma just shrugged and kept on dancing. "So, what's your point. Everyone knows I'm a boy." he/she said.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was dancing, except for Inuyasha, Kagome, Relina, Hojo, and the Goul.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. Dance with me." Akane said smiling.  
  
"Feh. Dance with a mortal? I think not." he replied.  
  
"Would you rather dance with Relina?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha cafully looked at Relina. Her eyes were pleeding at him. He made a discusting face.  
  
"You can dance with me Kagome." Hojo said.  
  
"Well...." Kagome began only to be cut off by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Nooooo! Don't leave me with......it!" he said. Then he quickly took Kagome's hand and started to dance with her but extremly badly.  
  
"You know, Hojo. You could dance with me." Relina said battering her eyelids.  
  
"Nope, he's dancing with me. Aren'tcha sweet thang?" the goul said grabbing Hojo.  
  
"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Living mummy!" he yelled and ran to the back of the bus.  
  
"Quit stepping on my feet Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and hit him.  
  
"This mortal dancing is hard!" he complained. But then he thought to himself, 'But Kagome looks really good. If she was mine I'd ride her like a horse.......'  
  
Moose takes a sharp turn into Bush Gardens' parking lot and everyone fell onto their partners but the goul flies and hits the windshield then falls into Moose's lap. Moose runs out the bus screaming.  
  
"Wait. Your going to be my groom!" the goul yelled after him. Then the goul chased Moose around the parking lot.  
  
"Uh...Does anyone have an asperin?" Serina asked holding her head.  
  
"I might, if I can give it to you mouth to mouth resesitation." Makoda said smiling. Serina was about to slap him but Quatre and Royin reared back and punched him.  
  
"Someone else needs to drive the bus." Trowa said getting everyone's attention.  
  
"I will!" Haruka shouted raising her hand.  
  
"No way!" everyone yelled at once.  
  
Serina rolled out from between Royin and Quatre then started helping people get up and she ran outside. Serina, Haruka, Micheru, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy stood infront of the bus while the others were looking at them. Serina took a breath of fresh air and started to run. Then  
  
so did the other girls. They did back flips and front flips. The rest were just looking at them srangly.  
  
"Y'know, this is better than the 'Man's Show' on comedy central." Heero said stating the obvious.  
  
"Your right y'know." Trowa said admiring Heero's state of the obvious.  
  
"How could Lita have all that energy right after what we did?" Duo pondered aloud. Everyone else remembered that party and stepped away from him. "What?" Duo smelt his armpits. "What?!" he demanded.  
  
Right after that they headed for the gate. Inuyasha handed the woman his ticket. " I'm sorry sir. but you can't inter without some proper clothes on." the ticket woman said.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Suddently a girl with very big boobs and green and white hair walked up to Inuyasha. She had a tiger striped tube top and tiger striped pants and black boots to match.  
  
She lowered her black shades to show her green eyes and there was a tatoo of a white tiger on the back of the right shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Tsunoiya's the name and most would say that fasion's my game. Did you need any help?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any clothes for him?" Serina asked.  
  
Tsunoiya circled around him. "Y'know. I might have something to fit him, but it will take a while. Why don't you guys just wait in the bus while I take him to my studio, which is over there." she said and pointed to a big building outside the theme park saying manager.  
  
"Your the one in control of this theme park?" Serina asked looking at the building.  
  
"Yep. My friend Tsurai is in control of Universal Studios and Kai-chi is the manager  
  
of Sea World. Here's some free tickets to their parks." She handed Serina a handful of tickets.  
  
"Thanks. How can we make this up to you?" Serina asked.  
  
"Just visit us more often." Tsunoiya said smiling. "Or that's what my friends would say at least." She began thinking to herself. 'I can't wait to tell Kai-chi about Quatre and Royin. Especially Tsurai she'll be jumping on Duo and Rio every chance she gets and they would be forever in my debt. Bwahaha!' Her smile became a huge grin. Then catching herself she said, "Well, lets get going."  
  
They walked off while the rest waited in the bus. Three hours had past until they saw Inuyasha and  
  
Tsunoiya walking out the building. Inuyasha had a green bila bong shirt on with black quick  
  
silver board shorts on and green sketcher shoes, a black cap, and black sunglasses from the movie "Matrix" on, the ones Neo had. To say the very least he look good!  
  
"Wow! Inuyasha you look fabu. Why did it take so long though?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"He had a very unusual size." Tsunoiya said replacing a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place. She seemed a bit out of breath as well and so did Inu-Yasha. " Well, gotta go. See ya!" Tsunoiya sneaks a grab of Inuyasha's ass and waves good bye before walking off. Inuyasha was  
  
blushing.  
  
"What are you blushing for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting closer to him.  
  
"Feh. I just don't feel comfortable in these robes. I wasn't blushing." Inu-Yasha said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Can we just go in?" Inu-Yasha said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Let's." Ranma said walking to the ticket woman. They all went through until Inu-Yasha finally stepped up. As he passed by her the ticket woman whistled at him. 


End file.
